a hungry heart (a collection of Kira and Malia fluff)
by ActxallyAlexis
Summary: a collection of Malia and Kira fluff based on this post


Malia is easily frightened by storms, shivering in her bed and remembering all the times she'd ran huddled into her den during those occasions out of fear of the loud sounds echoing in her too-sensitive ears and it seemed so much worse as a human. She had her face buried into her pillow for the longest time before grabbing a sweatshirt and jeans, tugging them on and finding Kira's house. It was the first house she'd unconsciously decided on. Out of the pack, although she never admitted it out of fear of offending the others, she felt safest with Stiles and Kira.

Stiles because he understood her and never shied away from her during the times she asked too many questions on something she didn't understand. He protected her and talked her through full moons with the help of Kira who when it became safe enough to in Scott's eyes, held her hand or stroked her hair and eventually Malia calmed down. Now it was a quicker ordeal that as soon as her hand found Kira's hand or her fingers found their way into weaving through the kitsune's, she was immediately calmed.

Kira made her feel safe in all the ways she guided her through school and helped her with her problems that she didn't understand when they happened and giving advice (sometimes, Lydia did it but she sometimes seemed annoyed with helping the coyote). Malia could sit in her bedroom for hours and watch movies with her and bury her face into her neck whenever she felt compelled to without Kira moving away or making a face. Kira was easiest to be around and never felt annoyed when Malia constantly moved during the night because she was still adjusting to sleeping in a house (then after trying a few methods, settled with sleeping in a fort).

Malia found herself beneath her window , crawling through it and sitting in a wet puddle on her carpet and Kira was awake by hearing the window and as soon as she heard the sound of Malia's shaky breathing she knew it was her and turned on her light, "Malia?" Her sleepy voice hit Malia's ears and brought a comforted smile to her. Kira crept over and lightly tugged the soaking sweatshirt off of her then her shoes next and stepped into the bathroom to hang them to dry.

"Want a shirt and some sweats?" It was routine and Malia immediately found herself nodding. She felt most comforted wrapped in Kira's scent. She smelled like summertime and flowers and fox. It was the most heavenly spot to be wrapped up in her clothes and curled up against her side; it became Malia's immediately favorited claimed spot whenever the pack had meetings in Derek's loft or the girls of the pack had sleepovers together.

Kira handed her the sweats and turns to let Malia pull of her soaking wet clothing and replace it with the clothes she handed to her. She snagged them from the floor beside Malia and put them in the bathroom. Then she sat on the floor next to her, brushing the wet hair from her eyes, "Hey, its okay. The storms will get easier." She promised her and a smile tugged at her lips when Malia smiled. Malia had this kind of smile that warmed your heart when she did smile. She was still getting used to testing which reactions were appropriate at what times so most times; her smiles were a rare piece of art to Kira. But more and more, she saw her smile and every time her heartbeat would race. Malia picked up on that, along with the way Kira would have redness creeping onto her tanned cheeks whenever she thought that the entire pack could notice it. Kira smelled like happiness during these times and it made the constant comforting warmness spread through Malia's chest and she'd nuzzle Kira's neck.

"Come on," Malia finally said in a soft voice, it still was shaky from her fear of storms and slid her hand into Kira's to guide her back to bed. Malia settled down first under the covers, inhaling the comforting scent and buried her face into the pillow as she did so. She looked so much calmer and it brought a smile to Kira's lips as she slid next to her, her hand reaching for the lamp. She then felt Malia press her back against Kira's stomach, her head tucking beneath her chin as she curled up next to her. Malia was falling asleep and Kira knew she'd be okay for the rest of the night.

The only thing Malia was sure how to make (other than microwaved products since she'd mastered it recently, much to her delight) was grilled cheese and whenever she succeeded, she'd excitedly press her hands to her cheeks and grin so big Kira thought her face might explode because of her happiness. It was adorable and Kira sat on the counter and watched Malia cook before slipping off to help her. Taking her hand in hers and guiding the spatula to flip over the sandwich. Malia's smile was infectious and Kira was grinning too and both heard the backdoor open to reveal Scott and Stiles, Lydia in tow with Derek and Malia looked more than pleased to see them.

"Grilled cheese," She exclaimed with infectious excitement, "Want me-" She looked at Kira and at their hands next, her cheeks turning red the way Kira's were and she wasn't sure why but she liked the feelings, "Want _us_ to make you some?"

The boys agreed but it was Lydia who finally commented with the slightest of smirks as Stiles was towing her by the hand out of the kitchen, "If you two make it past making one sandwich before the feelings take over," She winked especially at Kira who turned even redder and Malia felt she was missing out on an important detail. But then immediately Kira distracted her with another sandwich to make and she forgot about everything but making food for her pack and Kira's hand guiding hers.

"Which movie?" Kira asked as she held up three and Malia scrunched her nose up in the cute way she did when she was confused.

"I'm not sure on what opinion I'm meant to have on any of them," Her eyes shifting betweent he three, "But what's the one with the yellow fish and the girl with the pretty hair who sings?" Her eyes lit up at the small reminder of her life, the excitement filling her wide eyes.

"The Little Mermaid?" Kira tried, moving to her bookcase to grab it from there and holding it so Malia could see. When she nodded and reached for it, Kira tossed it over and Malia put it into the DVD player and smiled in delight when she figured it out.

Kira felt warmth against her side that was more than just her blanket at some point during the movie and she knew it was Malia without looking over, feeling her hair brush against the bare skin of her neck. When 'Kiss The Girl' scene came, she felt hands dragging her up and Malia's bright eyes looking back into hers with a pleading expression, reminding her of a puppy when it begs, "Dance and sing with me?"

Malia lead the way with the dancing, twirling a giggling Kira at random points as they were screaming the lyrics more than singing before the two fell into a giggling mess onto the floor and Malia's face was so close to hers that Kira felt her breath hitch into her throat. Malia leaned in at first then just smiled and turned to look at the movie again and Kira was surprised but then settled with her arms wrapping around Malia's waist and her chin resting on the coyote's shoulder, hearing her purr with delight that caused a giggle to erupt from her lips.

Later while Kira made the blanket fort, Malia was settling into it once she finished and tugged Kira by the hand to lay with her inside it. For a while she thought Malia was sleeping, her face pressed into her neck and her legs tangled with the kitsune's in the way that comforted the both of them. But then Malia's head turned and their faces were a few inches apart and Malia leaned forward, kissing her softly then giving her possibly the cutest smile before telling her, "You smell happy."

"Because I am happy," She responded, returning her a smile and Malia looked more than delighted as she snuggled closer.


End file.
